Fire Works and Electricity
by dhahransioux
Summary: Jade is trying to tell Tori something and it's not going as planned. Jori.


**A/N: Hi guys and gals. This is just a short little Jori fluff piece. Review and Happy Reading.**

Fire Works and Electricity

"Jade come on! Why can't you just tell me where we're going?" Tori whines.

The two girls had been walking, in Tori's opinion, for hours. It was late in the evening and Jade had surprised Tori with a mystery date. Tori had spent the last ten minutes trying to get Jade to spill where they were going.

"I told you Vega. It's for me to know and for you to find out." Jade smirks pulling the half Latina along by her wrist.

Jade was slowly losing her patients but she wasn't gonna let the brunette know she was winning. This was Jade West after all.

"Can't you give me one little hint?" Tori asks trying to look as pitiful as she could.

"Nope." Jade smirks popping the 'p'.

She was starting to wonder what she every saw in the singer. Sure she loved the way Tori sang and how she was always trying to help, even if she made the situation worse, she loved the way Tori would scrunch her eye brows together in thought or confusion when they would work on home work together and sure she loved the stupid little butterflies that she gets when Tori smiles at her or holds her hand. It is something indescribably that she feels for the singer, but right now all she wants to do is staple the brunette's lips together with rusty staples.

"Pretty please. One tiny, little hint." Tori begs.

"Fine." Jade says stopping and turning around to face the girl. "Only one."

"Yay." Tori cheers, jumping around and doing a dorky victory dance.

"Okay, okay stop." Jade smiles, cupping the singers face with her hands. "It has something to do with me, you, and this pretty awesome night sky."

"Aww, that wasn't a hint." Tori pouts.

"Yes it was." Jade says.

Before Tori can protest Jade closes the distance between them. Tori can only hum in delight as she feels the Goths lips on hers. To each one it feels like electricity is surging through their bodies or as if fire works were lighting up the sky somewhere in the distance.

"Okay..." Tori says dreamily pulling back. "...I'll stop talking now."

"Good." Jade smiles, grabbing the brunette's hand again, interlacing their fingers. "Come on." Jade says taking off once again.

"Where you go, I'll follow." Tori says.

She had to admit it she loves Jade's kisses. They are the exact opposite of how Jade acts. They are soft, sweet, and delicate. She could kiss Jade forever if she didn't have to breath.

"You are such a dork." Jade laughs.

"Yes, but I'm yours." Tori retorts snuggling into Jade's arm, loving when Jade laughed.

"And don't you ever forget it." Jade smiles resting her head atop of Tori's.

The two girls continue walking in silence. The only sounds are their feet hitting the ground and their combined breathing.

"Hey, Jade." Tori says breaking the silence.

"Hmm?" Jade asks sounding sleepy.

"You're not... you're not trying to kill me are you?" Tori asks coming to a halt.

"Hahaha. No. Why do you ask?" Jade chuckles.

"Well we are in a secluded area, at night, all alone, in the woods." Tori explains becoming more and more paranoid.

Jade sensing Tori's discomfort wraps her arms around her in a loving hug, resting her head on the girl's shoulder.

"Hey, hey, hey." Jade coos, raising up to stare in the scared chocolate eyes. "I would never do anything to hurt you." she says cupping one of the girls cheeks in her hand, moving her thumb back-n-forth.

"Really?" Tori questions. Shes had too many relationships hurt her. Could she really believe Jade?

"Tori I wanted to wait till we got to the clearing, but I love you." Jade says blushing. Even in the dark Tori could see the pink on the girl's cheeks.

"You... you love me?" Tori grins. No one had ever told her that before, well other than her family.

"Yeah. I... I really do."

"I love you too Jade." Tori shrieks tackling the goth down to the ground.

"Oof!" Jade groans out.

"Sorry." Tori says still on top of the writer. "I didn't mean to knock you down."

Jade could only stare at the girl still resting on top of her. The way the moon light shined down on her, made Jade forget how to breath. Looking up at her it was as if the girl was an angel. It was then that she realized just how much she loved the singer, how lucky she was to have her.

"Gorgeous." Jade speaks out.

"What is?" the confused singer asks. She was beginning to wonder if she had hurt the other girls head.

Jade reaches a hand up to tuck a stray hair behind Tori's ear.

"You are." Jade says in a trance like state.

Tori can't help but blush. Gathering up her courage, she leans down and kisses the blue-eyed girl. The same feeling of electricity surging through their bodies begins, shortly followed by the fire works going off somewhere behind their eyes. If the world ended tomorrow, they wouldn't mind. They would both die know that they were in love with each other.


End file.
